


Sometimes All I have is Faith

by J_Peachy



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Peachy/pseuds/J_Peachy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroda has concerns of his own regarding Akihito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes All I have is Faith

“He insisted he didn’t know you.” Kuroda said finally, glancing down at the papers in hands. “From what I’m told, he held out like this until Chief Iwatobi showed up and dismissed the questioning.” He pulled out a few more documents and slid them over on the table. “Iwatobi-san sends a personal apology for the matter.”

Asami glanced at the documents but didn’t pick them up. “And Akihito?”

“He’s fine, as far as your men tell me. Took off after Chief Iwatobi had finished, ah, educating those overzealous officers. I think he was offered a ride back here but he refused it.” Kuroda’s brows knotted together as Asami pulled out his phone and fired off a quick message. “Ryuichi, I don’t like this.”

“Like what?”

“What does he _want_ from you?”

“Iwatobi? The same as usual, no doubt. I’ll send some whisky to his retirement party this year, the good stuff. That ought to keep him placated for now.”

Kuroda clicked his tongue in annoyance. “Not him. _Takaba_.”

Asami glanced up. “What about him?”

“I don’t understand why you’re doing this. You’ve always been so careful. I’ve never claimed to understand your taste but for god’s sake, Ryuichi, _in_ _your own apartment_! Couldn’t you install him in a separate locale elsewhere? That’s what you have always done.”

Asami chuckled. “I offered. He wanted nothing to do with it.”

“And that didn’t set off any alarm bells?” Kuroda snapped. “For all you know, he was just waiting for the opportunity to sneak into your house-“

“Kuroda.” Asami’s voice arrested him. It had just the edge of coldness in it. “My relationship with Akihito is none of your business. I am perfectly capable of handling my own matters.”

Kuroda subsided and Asami added, “Besides when I said he wanted nothing to do with it, I meant it in every way. He wanted nothing to do with me, with what I offered and with my life. All he wanted, as he puts it, was to ‘take me down’.”

“And you let him into your bed?” Kuroda asked, skeptical. “After a declaration like that?”

“Well it was an intriguing proposition.”

“Ryu…” the other man sighed. “I can’t believe this. This is you being impulsive, isn’t it? Do you have any idea how much of a headache this is to the rest of us?”

“Well I don’t know why this is a headache to you.” Asami replied, turning back to his computer screen. “Beyond what happened in China, you have had nothing to do with this. If this is beyond something you can turn a blind eye to, I have other avenues of interest-“

“For god’s sake Ryuichi, you know damn well that’s not what I meant!” Kuroda snapped. He heard the soft creak behind him and knew Kirishima had entered. There was really no one else who would come in at a time like this. He didn’t stop though; this was something the both of them needed to hear. “You’ve let him get too close. If he decides to walk out with any amount of information or god forbid, the details of your relationship-“

“Revealing what happened between him and me is of the least benefit to him.” Asami interrupted coolly, as Kirishima noiselessly appeared at his shoulder, carefully picking up the scattered documents. “How easy do you think I am to ruin, Kuroda?”

“I don’t want a repetition of the Chou incident.” Kuroda growled.

Something dark flashed behind Asami’s eyes and Kirishima gave him a quick look. The businessman leaned back in his chair and said, “Your point, Kuroda?”

“You just heard it. Asami, he _betrayed_ you to Feilong. All for what? To-“

“To save the life of his friends.”

“Over yours?”

“I don’t know if you’re aware of this, but Akihito and I hadn’t really the best start of things. Considering everything, I think it was a small miracle he confessed this to me at all.”

“Nevertheless, he did still-“

“Kuroda.” This time the voice was firm. “I had no reason to expect any goodwill from him. I got it, regardless. I trust him.”

“You saved his life, many times over.” Kuroda pointed out. “You’re basing this on far too little.”

A hard edge entered Asami’s voice. “We’ve had this conversation before. You heard it. He did not betray me today. I trust him. This is the end of this discussion.” He waited for Kuroda to say something and then said, more gently, “I wouldn’t let him in without reason, Shinji.”

“Your reasoning is beyond me.” Kuroda responded with a sigh, prompting a chuckle for the businessman. Kirishima re entered the room and bowing to Asami, said, “I’m sorry to interrupt you Asami-sama, but Takaba Akihito is here.”

 _Speak of the devil_ … Asami nodded. “Send him in.” He glanced at Kuroda. “I will see you tomorrow?”

“Yes Asami-sama.” He saw Ryuichi raise his eyebrows at the formal honorific and chuckle briefly. Well whatever. He was going to have the luxury to be angry at this man for at least a day.

 

In the elevator down, he turned to Kirishima. “What do you think about this?” As Asami’s personal secretary, he considered Kirishima’s opinion invaluable.

Kirishima pursed his lips. “I defer to Asami-sama on the matter of his personal business,” and Kuroda snorted, “but I can say this; no matter how troublesome Takaba Akihito is, I do not believe he will betray Asami-sama.”

“You truly think so?”

Kirishima shrugged. “He’s very easy to read.”

 

At the entrance of Sion, Kuroda was surprised to meet a soaking wet Takaba Akihito waiting for them. Small wonder, seeing as he had apparently walked through the ongoing thunderstorm. He looked around as they exited and looked as surprised to see Kuroda.

“Asami-sama is waiting for you upstairs, Takaba-san.” Kirishima said. “I’ll have someone arrange dry clothing for you.”

“I, um, that’s okay.” The boy looked uncomfortable. “I have to get back to work now, I just came to give this.” He held out an USB stick. “I swiped this off one of the guys who was questioning me today. Took a look at it. Asami should probably see it.” He handed it to Kirishima.

“Asami-sama would still like to-“

“It’s okay, tell him I was in a hurry, he’ll get it.” Takaba muttered, causing Kuroda to raise his eyes. Kirishima sighed.

“Very well. Wait a moment, I’ll get you an umbrella. Asami-sama will have my head if I let you go out in the rain again.”

Kirishima left and an uncomfortable silence fell between Kuroda and Takaba. Kuroda wondered why he was still here. He should get a move on, he had work to finish-

“Hey.” He looked at Takaba who was giving him a look which could only be described as a mixture of apprehension and defiance.

“What is it?”

“I’m guessing you know about today…”

“Yes. It’s my job to keep a track of these things.” _If not you._

“Uh, yeah. So those guys, who were questioning me, is Asami going to…?”

“Don’t be naïve, Takaba.” Kuroda said coldly. “Asami-sama will take whatever steps he deems necessary.”

“I’m not being naïve.” snapped the boy. “I made a decision and I don’t want to regret it. That’s why-“

“You should have thought about this before taking the decision then.” Kuroda said and watched the boy flush angrily. _What a strange, thoughtless creature. What is Ryuichi thinking…_ “Either way, you would be better off asking Asami this. Why don’t you?”

“I…” Takaba looked away. “Not today. Today’s not a…good day.”

“Because of what happened?”

Silence.

“Well then, brace yourself. Continuing down this path, there’s going to be a lot more of this. And you need to know what side you’re on.”

Takaba looked at him, eyes wide and angry. “I’ll figure it out myself, thanks.”

“You better.” It came out brusquer than Kuroda intended. “I don’t know if you know what you’re walking around with but your kind-“

“Takaba Akihito.” Kirishima was back again. Kuroda straightened and looked away, willing himself to calm. Takaba also looked away.

“Thanks, Kirishima. I’ll be…” Takaba’s voice trailed away and Kuroda looked around behind him to see Asami exit the building.

“Akihito.” Asami’s voice brooked no arguments. “Come in and change. You’re soaked.”

“I have work.” muttered the boy who, Kuroda noticed, was not quite meeting Asami’s eyes. “That’s like an honest thing people do, y’know.”

Asami reached out and caught his chin, forcing Takaba to look him in the eye. “In.” he ordered. To Kirishima he said, “Coffee. And some warm clothes.” The secretary bowed and Asami pushed Akihito into the building. Over his shoulder he said, “Tomorrow at lunch, Shinji.”

“Yes, Asami-sama.” Kuroda muttered, watching Asami escort Akihito in. _As I thought, he’s far too indulgent. This is going to come back to bite him._

But something about Takaba’s posture bothered him. The boy looked visibly uncomfortable and he had only relaxed when Asami appeared on the scene. And yet he didn’t want to go with Asami into the large, luxurious, definitely warmer office.

_Why not? Isn’t this what he wants? The money, the power? The thought of being associated with Asami Ryuichi? Why does it bother him so?_

Asami the man, Kuroda thought, versus Asami the figure. Maybe that’s what Takaba wanted. Is that the warmth Ryuichi saw him? Is that why he doesn’t let him go?

_I will try to believe, Ryuichi._

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-reading Finder and I read the bit where Kuroda is surprised as Asami's 'interest' in Akihito and passes it off as phase. Now its pretty much a trope that everyone around Asami will think Akihito is a gold digger, or Asami's passing infatuation (one of the oldest tropes in Romance fiction of this kind) but it always annoys me to no end that no matter what, Akihito always gets the short end of the stick. So this was the result.


End file.
